Still Believe At Sweet 16
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Lea becomes a year older, she fears the worst about believing in her Guardian friends.


**A birthday story done for Redbat132. Enjoy and Happy Birthday, Amiga! :)**

* * *

It was a particular day for Lea. It was her 16th birthday. Another year older...

As she walked down the sidewalk to return home after a day of ice skating, Lea didn't feel as excited as she should be on her birthday.

When she came home, it was dark as a dungeon. A moment later, the lights came on and confetti rained everywhere.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LEA!" Lea's parents and her cousins Jamie and Sophie cheered. They blew into their party horns in celebration.

Lea was certainly surprised. Not because of the party element, but the fact that her parents were here! Normally, her parents were always out doing other things.

"So, were you surprised?" asked Lea's mom, hugging her daughter.

"Did we surprise you, Honey?!" Lea's father asked joyfully, hugging his daughter as well.

"You sure did! I had no idea! You guys are good!" Lea said, smiling. Her smile grew when her cousins glimpsed her with big, happy hugs.

"We've been dying to do this!" said Jamie.

"Happy Birthday, Lea!" Sophie cheered.

With tears of happiness forming in her eyes, Lea hugged her beloved cousins. "Thank you so much, everyone!"

"Now, let's bring out the cake and really get this party started!" said Lea's dad.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the dining room. The lights were off as Lea's mom brought in the birthday cake. It was a yellow cake decorated with light blue icing and trimmed with sparkly white frosting. It read; 'Happy Sweet 16' in white frosting letters.

The candles were lit and Lea's family began singing 'Happy Birthday'. Lea's heart swelled as they sang, looking at her beautiful cake with joy and wonder.

Seeing those colors reminded her of her friend Jack Frost and the other Guardians. How she loved hanging out with them and making children happy, making children believe in them more and more.

Too bad they don't stay as kids for long...

Lea froze when that thought crossed her mind. Kids don't stay as kids. They all become grown-ups and stop believing in the Guardians.

And in a few more years, Lea will be a grown-up and never see her Guardian friends again!

What if she forgets them? And when she's no longer around, since she's not immortal like the Guardians, would they forget her?

"Okay, Sweetie! Make a wish!" said Lea's mother.

Lea blinked, coming back to reality. "Huh?"

"Blow out the candles and make a wish!" said Jamie.

"Oh! Right..." Taking a deep breath, Lea closed her eyes and thought about what to wish for.

'I wish...' Lea thought. 'I wish I'll always be with the Guardians.'

With her wish prepared, Lea blew out her candles. Everyone clapped while Lea slowly became despondent.

Will her wish come true?

* * *

That night, after having cake and ice cream and receiving amazing presents, Lea was ready for bed. But she wasn't tired. She looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Lea?"

Lea yelped, nearly falling out of bed. She looked to the side of her bed and saw Jack Frost himself.

"Jack!" Lea put a hand to her chest. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," Jack approached his friend. He looked concerned. "I came by to say Happy Birthday, but...you look so sad. You shouldn't be sad on your birthday. What's wrong?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

With another startled yelp, Lea turned to the other side of her bed and saw Toothiana, Sandy, North, Bunnymund, and Katherine. Katherine was holding a long, tall present in her hand.

"Is something wrong, Lea?" asked Katherine. The others looked just as worried as Jack.

"Nothing's wrong!" Lea hid under the covers.

"Then why are you hiding under the covers?" asked Bunnymund.

"No reason!" Lea responded, getting irritated.

Suddenly, Lea felt a hand reach under the covers. She gasped and saw that it was North holding her ankle. "Tell us what's wrong or else!" he warned.

Lea gulped. Seeing this big, strong man holding her captive by the ankle made her regret her stubborness. But she had to be strong. "O-Or else what?"

More regret came over Lea when North took off her sock and tickled her foot.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Hehehey!" Lea laughed, squirming around. "Stop! Don't do that! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

North grinned in success. "You know how to make me stop!" He kept tickling.

"OKAY! OKAHAHAY! I'LL TALK!" Lea laughed in ticklish agony. North stopped and freed the foot. Lea took some much needed breaths before talking. "Alright, I was sad because...well, I'm a year older. And I'm going to keep getting older. What if I get to the point where...I won't be able to see you guys again? What if I forget about you guys and you'll forget about me?! And I'm not immortal so I won't be around long enough to be with you all!"

The Guardians were shocked to say the least.

"Lea, that's not possible." said Katherine.

Lea titled her head. "It's not?"

"No, you've known of our existence so long and shared so many adventures with us, it's impossible for you to forget us." said Katherine. "I have so many stories about our adventures together! Assisting Bunny with Easter in paining the eggs and facing your fears from the last delivery. Going against Nightmare versions of the Guardians to stop Pitch Black and North Wind in putting the Earth in complete darkness and fear. And the time made the holster strap for Jack Frost on the anniversary day he first became a Winter Spirit.

"Those are all precious memories we all hold so dear." said Toothiana. "Trust me, you'll never forget us and we won't forget you!"

"And sure, you're not immortal like us. Which means you shouldn't worry about the future. Focus on the present and live your life to the fullest!" said North.

"Yeah, mate. You've got nothing to worry about." said Bunnymund, putting a hand on Lea's shoulder.

"Can you promise us you won't worry about forgetting us and vice versa?" asked Jack. "As long as you keep believing in us, we're not going anywhere."

Jack's reassuring smile made Lea smile. All her worries melted away like a snowball in a fireplace. She got up and hugged her best friend. "I promise."

"So, what do you say the birthday girl opens her gift already?" asked Katherine, offering Lea her gift.

Chuckling, Lea gladly took the present. She unwrapped it and opened the box. She gasped in awe. "You guys..."

It was an acoustic guitar. The inlays had vintage snowflake stickers in an aged white pearl color. The bridge's sides each had one snowflake design that matched the inlays. Instead of a circle, the rosette was the shape of a heart. The pickguard was a large, teardrop shape, blue pearl custom that just shined in the light. And, as a final touch, the leather guitar strap was white with large, silver snowflake patterns. It just shouted Winter!

"This is the most beautiful guitar I've ever seen." Lea breathed. She was so in awe. Her gift was glorious.

"It gets better." said Jack. "Turn it around."

Lea turned the guitar over and saw each of her friends' signatures written on the back! Each written in their own color. Red for North. Green for Bunnymund. Gold for Sandy. Purple for Toothiana. Yellow for Katherine. And blue for Jack.

"It's perfect! Thank you all so much!" Lea hugged Katherine. "You made this the best Sweet 16 ever! I'll never ever forget this!"

"You definitely won't Lea." Katherine said, hugging Lea. All the Guardians gathered in a big group hug. "And we'll never forget either."


End file.
